Higher Power
by Dragoness101
Summary: If you were hiding where would you hide? I took the option of hiding in plain sight. No one would suspect me Hermione Granger to be the one they have been searching for all these years.
1. Chapter 1

A Higher Power

Chapter One The Real Hermione Granger

I, Hermione Granger have always known I was different from the other Witches and Wizards at Hogwarts. My whole life I have been protected from the shadows, from people you would least expect. I have struggled through my Hogwarts life, taking any risk I could. I needed to know what it will be for me in the future. That is how I managed to become one third of the infamous 'Golden Trio'.

I don't think of Harry or Ron as friends, I think of them as an escape, an escape from the dull and boring life I was forced to live. They were a friendship of convenience. It feels so good to be free of them, Harry always being stupidly reckless and depressed all the time and Ronald, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, and he is as thick as a piece of parchment. If it wasn't for me they would have died in first year. Now I can finally be part of my real trio, the trio I really feel a part of.

Now as I am about to enter my final year of Hogwarts I am going to live the life I has always wanted, a life of freedom, a life living as the real me. You formally knew me as Hermione Granger, now I shall go by my birth name. Rosemary Isabel Zabini, the twin of Blaise William Zabini whose best mate is the infamous Draco Malfoy.

Like me the version of them you know is fake, neither of them are Death Eaters in training, but they, as well as me, are preparing for battle. Blaise, Draco and I were all experiments. Before we were even born we were made to be perfection. We might be purebloods to the public but that is not all we have in our blood. We have a mix of vampire, sorceress and shape shifter blood running through our veins. We have the strength, stronger senses and endurance of a vampire, without the side effect of needing blood. We are able to shift our body into almost any animal, also being able to just take one feature, like wings from a raven or the canine teeth of a wolf. But with the Sorceress blood we have stronger magic abilities than any witch or wizard in history.

I'm not the Gryffindor Princess everyone thinks I am. I'm just good at acting the part. Thankfully my mother has arranged for me to be resorted. If it wasn't for the need to be hidden I would have been where I should have originally been placed. Hopefully I'll be sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. With my intelligence and slyness I should have been sorted into one of them rather than with the Gryffindor's. But we have to do what we have to do. I needed to stay hidden. Where better than right under their nose?

Having extra 'enchantments' in our blood helps us; it gives an advantage over normal people. It's finally going to come in handy this year. Once were done this year I'll be going to fight the battle I should have finished years ago, should of started as soon as my 'enchantments' came into effect.

There has been a battle running through the 'under world' from the time I hit five, a battle to take control over those kids who were part of the experiments. As one of the fifteen experiments it is my duty to find and help nurture us all in powerful beings. We need to be stronger than those looking for us. Some want to use our power, some want to destroy us. They think we are too powerful to let live. Well there right. We are to powerful, but were not going to lie down and let them kill us.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my beautiful readers.

I'm sorry but this is not an update on the story but an explanation on why I have not posted anymore chapters. I could go on but the truth is that I can don't have the time to work on this story. With my illness as well as being a year 12 student I do not have the time or strength to continue. But I would love to see this story continued. I have it all planned out so all I really need is some beautiful person to write it for me. If anyone is interested please leave a review or PM me so we can sort out the details.

Dragoness101


End file.
